


Understanding the Misunderstood

by thegriffin88



Series: Handler Chronicles [8]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, Platonic Relationships, okay not really but it's as close it's gonna get for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegriffin88/pseuds/thegriffin88
Summary: Handler and Quentin have never liked each other. But when he takes her side in an argument with Bobby Drake she has to know why.





	Understanding the Misunderstood

                “You might as well come in I know you’re out there.”

                Quentin didn’t even look up from his laptop when she entered.

                “Seriously, it was like having a miniature thundercloud outside my room. You are possibly the loudest person this planet.”

                “And you’re possibly the gayest.” Handler snapped, sticking out her tongue. Then she groaned and put a hand over her face. “No, no, ugh, I didn’t come here to start shit with you I really didn’t.”

                “Oh really? You’re off to a great start.” the Phoenix host smirked.

                “For once in my life I’m trying to be serious here.” Handler huffed.

                Quentin closed his laptop and, still smirking, looked her in the eyes. “I’m listening then.”

                Handler sighed. “Okay, look…I wanted to say…I wanted to say thanks. Thanks for not jumping in on that ‘Oooh you slept with Dr. Doom’ bandwagon bullshit back there with Bobby. It’s enough that I get it from the kids but having another grown-ass adult try and spread that rumor…I’m just happy you didn’t side with him.”

                “Why would I? It’s not true. There’s plenty of true things about you that I can use as ammunition. Why would I go for something that’s a lie?”

                “Because it’s easy.” Handler replied. “Which is weird it’s like no one watched the interview I did with Ellen.”

                “Well I’m guessing Drake doesn’t watch Ellen and unless someone with a webcam and a YouTube account said it as far as the students are concerned it’s not real.”

                He sat up and leaned closer. Eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

 “Do you know why the Doom thing is easy? Because nobody understands it. The reason I don’t jump on that bandwagon is because I know a little something about not being understood.”

                Handler looked away for a moment.

                “Well. Thanks then, for understanding and...stuff.”

                Then she looked back.

                “This doesn’t make us friends.”

                “Of course not, have to keep up appearances and all. Imagine how people would react if we suddenly started getting along?”

                “Pandemonium!” Handler called as she walked back down the hall. “Riots in the streets!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sure let's just go full ham on that title, why not?
> 
> Handler and Quentin have a...tense relationship. That is to say: on a good day they don't like each other. It gives most people a headache just to be in the same room with them. According to Handler, he started it way back during the Xavier days. Quentin refuses to comment. 
> 
> But the one thing Handler hates more than the flamboyant Phoenix host is people insinuating she slept with Victor von Doom. So to find that her rival is taking her side for once in his life is surprising. Handler is rabidly adamant that she is 'not sleeping with the enemy' and is so tired of that line that by this point in her timeline she'll snap at anyone who says it. I mean, she's married to Loki (a whole other set of stories) so what the hell do people think of her? 
> 
> All of these 'Jean Grey Liaison' bits take place at the very last part of her timeline (for now, who knows what might happen) I call her 'retirement phase'. She's basically hanging out at the school, recruiting anyone 18 and older as a S.H.I.E.L.D. reserve force. In what might be THE most lazy way of just having her office door open and seeing if someone wanders on in. When she's not doing that she's poking her nose in X-Men business or hanging out with Daken. Occasionally S.H.I.E.L.D. will call on her for her expertise on villains and their various motives, but mostly she's just having a permanent Lazy Sunday.


End file.
